Super Cuckio.exe
(This happened years ago...) I was trying to find a flash game remake of the first Super Mario Brothers game that I had seen a friend play at his birthday party and I finally found the perfect match: beautiful hand drawn graphics; great, smooth gameplay; official soundtrack recreated with high quality, real-life instruments. Everything I wanted was in this game. With an exception... I couldn't play it in my browser. Now, I know that my friend wasn't playing it in his browser either, but I thought I could find a browser version (at the time, I was playing on my mum's PC). I downloaded an installer for the flash remake and went through the install wizard (I made sure to put it in a hidden folder on my mum's second hard disk). An icon appeared on the desktop: Super Cuckio.exe. Well, for all my life I thought that it was actually Super MARIO (and I was right), so I thought this was just a weird way to avoid a copyright strike by Nintendo (I understood the devs, wouldn't want my hard work taken down either). I opened the EXE file and it asked for admin permissions. I clicked yes (my mum wasn't at home) and the game started. It wasn't how I remembered it at all. Mario's colors were inverted (blue uniform and red overalls) and he had weird eyes. The title screen read: Super Cuckio. I pressed play and the game started. As soon as the game started, a speech bubble appeared next to... "Cuckio". It read, "I'm Cuckio. I hate white people and I want my white wife to get fucked by a black man." I'm not big on the Mario lore so I wasn't sure if this was something Mario actually said or thought, but it ringed a few alarms in my nogging. I started playing and the controls were awful, sticky, janky - it was a pain to play through. There were no goombas, instead, only naked men and a building. In front of it, there was a sign: "Trump Tower" Cuckio said "Fuck Drumpf - tear the wall down!!!", but this time, I could hear his voice. His italian accent was missing, it was some sort of dutch accent (I know this because I went on holiday to the Netherlands with my mum and pops). I ignored Cuckio's words and went forward. I entered a hallway and at the end of it there was a badly drawn white man with blonde hair. Before I could try to fight him, the screen went black. A hyper realistic scream, like someone was being murdered, came out of my speakers. I lowered the volume on them, enough to hear movement outside. I looked out the window and saw a black man walking around my house (I don't think it was a coincidence). I quickly deleted the game, but I was not fast enough... A month later, my parents had a divorce... My mum had cheated on my dad with a black man. Conclusion? NEVER play Super Mario rip-offs... Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Original pasta